Letter to Thorongil
by Elenhin
Summary: Boromir clearly adored his little brother, and wanted to tell a man that he admired about him. One Shot.


Author's note: This is really just meant to be a sweet one shot. Boromir clearly adored his little brother, and wanted to tell a man that he admired about him.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring, I only borrow parts of it and shall return them as soon as I am done. Completely undamaged, as I am certain it will be impossible to see where we glued the pieces back together.

* * *

**_Letter to Thorongil_**

Aragorn slowly pushed open the door to Boromir's chambers. He had been told that Faramir was there, trying to sort out Boromir's possessions. Sometime he would be forced to make a decision about what to do with them, and those things was never easy.

Aragorn suspected that Faramir might need someone to talk with if he was not to be overcome by grief.

He found Faramir seated on the floor, merely looking at the wall. He did not even look up at the sound of the door and the hinges that creaked.

"Faramir." Aragorn said silently, loath to startle him.

Faramir looked up with sad eyes. "Sire." He slowly rose to offer his duty to his lord.

"You need not kneel Faramir." Aragorn shook his head. "I came here because I thought you might need to speak with someone."

"I would not want to waste your time my Lord." Faramir said quietly.

"I considered Boromir a friend." Aragorn said slowly as he walked closer. "His passing grieves me. I would honor his memory by your side if you would allow it."

Faramir nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Then he had to brave speech anyway.

"I know not what to do. I am merely going through the same things over and over again. Every single item in here seems to be a memory, and I know not what to do."

"Nothing needs to be done this instant, Faramir." Aragorn assured him. "Let us merely remember him. Please, tell me of what memories you wish to share with me. Mayhap together we can ease the pain somewhat."

Faramir nodded again. Aragorn too had known Boromir. Aragorn was one of the few who would understand how he felt.

Faramir looked around the room, not able to remember what he was supposed to do. It was to hard to think. He was to weary of it all.

Aragorn suspected something of the sort, and he wanted to help the younger man. He was certain that Faramir would feel better if he could talk about his brother and share the burden of grief with someone.

"Gandalf tells me that you two were very close." Aragorn thus said softly. Faramir merely nodded so Aragorn went on. "And Boromir spoke about you often."

When he heard those words Faramir looked up.

Aragorn gave him a warm smile. "He used to tell endless tales about his little brother to amuse the Hobbits. Whenever they began to be overcome with despair Boromir would find some way to cheer them."

Aragorn saw Faramir's sad smile as a success and went on.

"He also gave Merry and Pippin sword lessons, and those two actually overpowered him. And me two when I got to close I must admit."

Faramir's smile widened at the thought.

"Boromir always strove so hard to protect everyone." Faramir stated sadly. "I wish still that our father had sent me in his stead. Then he would yet have lived."

"Speak not thusly." Aragorn said firmly. "Not one of us would see you dead, not even if it could bring back Boromir. And had you gone, and had you died in his stead, Boromir would never have forgiven himself."

Faramir nodded ruefully. It was true he realized. Boromir would have blamed himself, and the guilt he then felt would have destroyed him.

"We were different, very different." Faramir said as he gestured at the chambers. "It is so easy to see. Boromir was never happy unless it was a full scale chaos in here. Yet every single piece of weapon or armor is in perfect care. Every blade is razor sharp."

"He was a soldier and a good one." Aragorn said. "The best."

Faramir rose with a smile, heading for the desk. "I guess that I should at least make sure that there is no documents of those we might need, hidden away in the desk." He said as he opened a drawer.

Aragorn followed him and together they emptied out everything from the drawers onto the floor. One by one in order to go trough them.

"A fishing line." Aragorn noted. "With a bare and very sharp hook at the end."

"Since it belonged to my dear brother I doubt that it ever caught a fish." Faramir smiled.

"Here is also a vast supply of broken quills." Aragorn noted. "Was he collecting them?"

"No." Faramir grinned. "He would play with them whenever he was stuck dealing with the paperwork. Whenever they broke he just threw the pieces into the drawer and forgot about them. He was death to quills." Faramir chuckled as he recalled one particular event concerning Boromir and quills.

"Father had us both in his study once, we were sitting at the other side of his desk, and as always Boromir became bored. He broke five of fathers quills while toying with them and father near lost his mind. When he took away all the quills Boromir began fiddling with the white rod. I have never seen father so frightened, I swear that he believed that Boromir would wind up breaking that as well." Faramir chuckled and Aragorn laughed. Then Faramir went on.

"When father had saved the white rod Boromir reached for a dagger that was lying on the desk. I grabbed his hands and clung on hard, as I was sitting next to him I did not want him playing with a bare blade. Father even congratulated me on a well planned strategy and threat detection."

"I can understand why the thought of Boromir breaking the white rod would be terrifying." Aragorn grinned. "It have been an heirloom for so many generations. And Echtelion never allowed Denethor to forgetter about the weight of heritage."

Faramir nodded. Then because he did not know what to say in response he took the next item out of the pile.

It was a few folded pages, tied together with a leather cord. He untied the leather cord and unfolded the pages.

Judging by the smudges and the ink stains Boromir had been very young when he wrote it. He read the words on the first page.

"I think that he meant this for you." Faramir said as he held the pages out to Aragorn.

Aragorn took them, there on the first page the words 'to Thorongil' was written with a child's scrawl. He took out the first page.

"Shall I read it aloud?" He asked.

"You need not if it is something he meant only for you." Faramir stated.

Yet in his eyes Aragorn saw a longing to know what his brother had written down so many years before. Aragorn cleared his throat and began reading.

_You should not have left as you did, have you any idea of how much fun you have missed?_

_I have got a sword now, a real one, like yours. And then I have got a baby brother. He is very small. So I can not play with him as I played with you. I think that he would break if I did. For the nurse gets so afraid and upset when I want to play with him. Just as when I want to look closer at a vase or something. She says I will break them. So I guess she is afraid that he would break like a vase would._

_He is very funny though. I like him. Even when he tugs at my hair. You would never believe how hard such a small thing can pull if he wants to. _

_He is named Faramir. And he will be a soldier when he is older. And bigger. Just as I will. But it is harder for him to become a good soldier. I had you to show me how a soldier should be. But who is going to show him? You should have stayed and showed him. For even if he is too small to play with he is really great._

_I think that he is the best baby brother in the world. And you would think so to. I know you would. _

_I know that you will come back one day. When you come back you will meet him. You will take care of him then. Will you not? You will show him how to be a soldier like you showed me. I know you will take care of him. That is why I will not mind sharing him with you. You can be his big brother to. And then he will have two big brothers. You would always protect him just as I would._

Aragorn looked at Faramir who sat listening tear eyed.

"I always regretted leaving him." Aragorn said quietly. "It is one of the hardest things that I ever had to do, but at that time I had no choice. I will however make sure that I do not fail him further. If he is willing to charge me with the care of his little brother. Then I will do all in my power to do that."

He reached out a hand to touch Faramir's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Especially since the brother means so much to me already, by his own special worth."

Faramir could only turn his tear filled and trusting eyes to the one who would now act as his big brother. His King, his Lord, and his friend.

Thorongil.

The End

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


End file.
